


A Promise To Keep

by agaytoremembr



Series: Second Chances [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M, and then Ben gets protective, honestly, klaus is sad and makes Ben promise to stay with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agaytoremembr/pseuds/agaytoremembr
Summary: Sometimes, Klaus really regretted making Ben promise not to leave him alone.( formerly titled Second Chances )





	A Promise To Keep

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really new to the fandom after binge watching the series and I'm kinda nervous about this, so comments are appreciated!! ♥️
> 
> Also feel free to come yell at me on tumblr about the umbrella academy bc I'm always down to scream about it @ agaytoremembr

The first ghost Klaus wasn’t afraid of was his brother.

He hadn’t even meant to conjure him, really; too busy grieving over the loss of the only sibling he had felt close to, and all of a sudden he could feel another presence in his bedroom with him. “Go away!” He cried, throwing the book- Ben’s book- that had been left on his nightstand, not that it would do anything. He curled into a ball, wishing more than anything that he had something on him to make everything numb. To make the ghosts go away, just to let him grieve his brother. He could hear the ghost’s footsteps, like echoes, and he finally looked up, a snarl on his lips that died before he could say a word.

Because standing in front of him, looking the same as he had in his coffin, was Ben.

“B-Ben?” Klaus whispered, his hungry gaze searching his brother’s face for some sort of abnormality. Ghosts never came to him without wanting something, and he was terrified Ben would be the same.

But Ben just shrugged, sitting down beside him on the bed. Klaus moved to make room, his foot accidentally passing through Ben’s thigh. They both flinched. Ben tried to smile. “Hi, Klaus.”

Heaving sobs wracked Klaus’ chest, and he ignored the urge to tackle Ben with a hug, wrapping his arms tight around himself instead. A disbelieving giggle left his lips, and he couldn’t help himself from grinning. “You’re here.”

Ben shrugged, giving him a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I always check on you after missions… it just took me a few days to find you, is all.”

Klaus could have cheered. He could still have his brother, if he wanted. He hated the ghosts, but Ben… he could have Ben. He could have his favorite brother, the only one who bothered to see if he was alright, and read to him on bad days.

But still, he worried; he had already lost Ben once… “Promise me,” he blurted out, surprising himself, “promise me you won’t leave me again, Benny. I can’t do this without you.”

Ben hesitated, but finally nodded his head, gazing into Klaus’ eyes with the tiniest smile on his face. “I promise, Klaus. I’ll always be here when you need me.”

 

⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷

 

There were very few times in his life that Klaus wished Ben were not with him. Since his death, Ben had kept him company, had helped keep him sane at times when the spirits got to be too much.

But times like these, when his supply had dwindled dangerously low, when he had nothing else to sell but himself, he wished he had the strength to will Ben away. He was on his knees in a dirty alley, some john’s hand fisted in his hair, desperately wishing he could pretend his brother wasn’t there with him. It was an unfortunate side effect of being so desperate for a hit that he would fall to his knees for it, that he was usually a touch too sober to be blissfully ignorant of Ben’s presence, his powers returning just enough for him to be very aware that his brother was watching during his lowest moments.

And the worst thing was, he knew Ben would stay. He’d made a promise that he wouldn’t be alone, and he was too damned noble to break it. Ben wouldn’t leave him alone, not when Klaus kept putting himself in dangerous situations.

 

⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷

 

The A Shau Valley was one of the few times Klaus could remember being desperate for Ben’s presence, and not getting it.

War was hell, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as being back at the academy, and after all, there was Dave. Sweet, strong, beautiful Dave, who had captured Klaus’ heart, something he hadn’t thought possible.

With his head resting on Dave’s chest in some dark corner of a shabby club, Klaus yearned for his brother. Not so much out of loneliness, but because he wasn’t sure Ben had ever seen him happy, truly happy.

The happiness didn’t last, but Klaus still wished Ben could have seen it. After all his misery Ben had had to witness, Klaus just wished Ben could have seen him happy, just once.

 

⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷

 

Sometimes, Klaus really regretted making Ben promise not to leave him alone.

Now, for example. Because Klaus was selfish, his brother would have to watch them all die. He just wished he could be more help, to actually do something for his family, but what use were his powers in a real fight? Even his siblings knew it, and had appropriately ordered him to be a ‘lookout.’

“Stop feeling sorry for yourself,” Ben scolded, walking in circles around him. If Klaus wasn’t so worried about their upcoming death, he might have teased him about pacing so much even his ghostly feet would wear holes in the floor.

Instead, he scowled. “I am _not_ feeling _sorry_ for myself. I’m doing exactly what my brilliant siblings told me to do.”

Ben rolled his eyes. “And since when have you ever followed orders? You’re worth more than just a lookout, Klaus. You’re more powerful than you know.” Klaus was flabbergasted; _Ben_ telling him to disobey direct orders? If it wasn’t a fight for their lives, Klaus might have laughed. “You can do this, you can help. You can make me corporeal, we can do it together.”

Klaus gnawed at his lower lip. With the newfound sobriety, along with full use of his powers came his long forgotten empathy. “But you _hate_ your powers,” he mumbled, not even bothering to point out that the last time they attempted to make Ben solid had been a total failure.

Ben sighed. “I do. But if we can help save the world, I don’t mind. I want you guys to live, Klaus. If I can help save my family, I’m going to.”

  
Klaus sighed. “Okay, okay, fine. But we’re gonna stay here until they need us. Let’s just…” he glanced outside and grinned. “Let’s get a motherfucking taco.”

Ben gesticulated wildly, clearly unimpressed. “Klaus! Now? Really?”

Klaus shrugged, already walking across the street. He didn’t need his powers to fail again, in front of everyone, to be reminded of how useless he was, and maybe get one of his siblings hurt or killed. Not if he didn’t have to. So, sure, tacos. A million tacos while the useful siblings saved the world, or they all died. He quickly ordered and paid- now that he wasn’t buying drugs, his pockets were constantly collecting change- and bit into the taco, Ben scowling at him. He mumbled something about his food to maybe distract his angry brother, but Ben brushed him off, going around the taco truck to look at the theater. “Do you hear gunfire?”

Klaus chased after him. “Wha-?” The sound of distant gunfire was definitely coming from inside. He closed his eyes for a brief moment- this was it, this was the time- before glancing back, and freezing. Something akin to terrifying delight ran through him, because that was the lady that tortured him! The lookouts weren’t for nothing. He grinned at Ben. “This is it, mofo. Go time! Go time!” At least the lookouts could be good for something, at least warning them about Cha-Cha.

“What about the _gunfire_?” Ben reminded him sharply, and Klaus shot him a scowl, pushing off of the truck and running back to the theater.

“C’mon, man, we’re the damn lookouts!” They ran together into the building, jumping through the entrance to their sister’s death orchestra. “Guys, it’s Cha-Cha!” He cried, rushing forward before his eyes could properly take in what was before him. “It’s Cha-Cha, she-”

Luther yelled at him and he sunk to the floor, shaking violently because the assassins from the bowling alley were back, and it looked like his siblings were losing. So much for the A-team.

Ben crouched in front of him, looking more serious than ever. “It’s time, Klaus. You can do it. _We_ can do it.”

Klaus nodded, because what other choice did they have? They were the last hope, now. He felt a tugging sensation in the pit of his stomach and his hands glowed brilliant blue, and suddenly so did Ben. He watched with wide eyes as his brother took care of the assassins sent to keep the apocalypse on track. He managed to hold out until the threats were dealt with, but this new ability had depleted his stamina. He grinned at his brother, a manic laugh escaping his lips. “Now who’s the lookout?” Ben laughed, and for the briefest of moments, Klaus could feel his brother’s hands on his shoulders.

Klaus vaguely remembered the plan to surround Vanya, but the rest of it was a blur. What he could clearly remember was believing they had saved the world and then immediately being proven wrong. He didn’t want to die, but at least they were together.

But then of course Five had a brilliant plan, and as they were getting ready to time travel, Klaus knew he couldn’t take any chances. He didn’t know where or _when_ they were going, and he wasn’t going to let it become another Vietnam. The tugging in his gut returned, his hands glowing, and Ben gripped his shoulder tight as Five opened a wormhole and it sucked them all up. Ben had never left him behind, and this time, Klaus would return the favor.

 

⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷

 

They had been back in the past for a few days before they were able to meet together. It had taken them that long to find a way to get together without their father becoming suspicious.

Klaus and Ben were squished together in Five’s favorite armchair, Ben nearly in Klaus’ lap. After so many years of being dead and sticking to Klaus to watch over him, it felt strange to be back in his body, and even stranger to be away from his brother.

Vanya, Allison, and Five sat on the bed, the girls huddled together, while Luther paced and Diego leaned against the wall.

Ben leaned forward, frowning at his siblings. “So, what are we going to do?” He prompted, raising his eyebrows. Usually, he would have left the questioning to Five or Diego or Luther, but they didn’t know what he knew; they were running on a time limit. He ran his hand through Klaus’ hair idly; his brother hadn't stopped shaking since they had arrived, and he noticed the date. The mausoleum was soon approaching. “Dad’s going to try to take Klaus tomorrow night. What are we going to do about it?”

The others looked confused, maybe a tad sheepish. Luther cleared his throat, finally standing still and staring at Ben. “Let him go? We can’t alert Dad to something being wrong, not yet.” He shrugged.

Klaus gave a violent shudder, and for a moment, Ben saw red. “Have any of you ever wondered _why_ Klaus started doing drugs?” He asked, his voice dangerously soft. “Dad started taking Klaus to a mausoleum when he was nine, and locking him inside. Supposed to get over his fear of the dead. Tomorrow, he’s going to leave him there for forty-eight hours, alone. After that, Klaus has his first taste of alcohol, and figures out that it dulls the ghosts. And honestly, knowing what I know now, I don’t fucking blame him.”

All of their siblings avoided Ben’s eyes. Luther spoke up, albeit awkwardly. “Can’t he just… _not_ do that, this time?”

Ben pinched the bridge of his nose. He wondered absently if he would be thinking the same thing, if he hadn’t lived through Klaus’ addiction with him. “He’s already got his adult brain, he’s already an addict, and now he’s supposed to go through the incident that broke him, again, and you think it’s as easy as saying just don’t do it again?”

His siblings look slightly abashed, heads hanging, but he could feel Klaus shaking against him, face buried in Ben’s arm. “I get that you guys don’t know about this, but I do. I don’t know how this happened or if it was part of Klaus’ powers, but back when I was dead,” everyone but Klaus and Five flinched at the mention of Ben’s death, “I could share some of his memories. Sometimes, when he was vulnerable. And this ‘special training’ trip, this is what broke him the first time. None of you seem to give a shit about him, even after he saved everyone, but I do. I’ve watched him try to kill himself because of the memories, I've watched him sell himself to get drugs to make it stop, and I'm not going to let that happen again. Not this time. Yeah, this is about saving Vanya, but it should also be about saving all of us. V and Klaus were the ones he fucked with the most, the ones he fucks up the most, and you’re all about to let him do it again!”

Ben was never the loud one, when he was alive the first time, but it seemed that this second chance gave him the courage he never had before. He paused, his gut tightening, thinking of his own twisted ‘special training.’ Not for the first time, he wondered if all of them carry secrets like these, tight against their chests, torture under the guise of training. His resolve strengthened. “We can save us all, this time. A second chance, to change things. To change _everything_.”

 

⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷

 

There were definitely times in his life that Klaus wished Ben hadn’t been there to see. But now, watching his siblings putting together plans to keep him out of that fucking mausoleum, to finally keep them all safe, with Ben’s firm weight on his leg and Vanya’s hand gripping his, Diego’s arm around his shoulders, Klaus could finally say that maybe Ben witnessing his lowest moments wasn’t the worst thing in the world. Not when it was the thing that made his siblings save him the second time around.


End file.
